fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade
Shade is the Leader of Kotsubasa and Shadow's Counterpart. Story Shade is a newbie FFW player who got inspired to create his Guild after watching Kurotsubasa during the Eclipse Tournament. Appearance Shade bears a striking resemblance to Shadow, except he possesses the Byakugan in both eyes. His clothes are a also similar to Shadow's clothes. Shade wears a plain black long sleeved Shirt under a Dark blue sleeveless hoodie and khaki cargo bermudas with Air Treks modeled like Shadow's shoes. He also wears black, metal-lined gloves along with black and blue elbow and kneepads. Personality Shade is the Konohamaru to Shadow's Naruto. Like his idol Shadow, Shade is smart, loyal, bold, headstrong, not afraid to question those he thinks is wrong, and a natural leader. What sets him apart from Shadow is mainly Shade's level of maturity. Being a newbie and a pre-teen, Shade is quite naive and doesn't really think ahead much with his plans, which pretty much gets him into trouble, a lot. Also Shade is more bright-eyed and open to people and speaks his mind a lot. However, he is a painfully dense and obnoxious and usually ends up putting his feet in his mouth. Pre-Cannon After watching the online broadcast of the Eclipse Tournament, Shade became completely mesmerized by Shadow and was inspired to become someone as great and powerful as Shadow. Cannon Shade and his group of friends appeared before Kurotsubasa members individually in different parts of Tokyo City and challenged each of them head on. However this resulted with each of them getting soundly defeated with the older guild not breaking so much as a sweat. Later that day, Kurotsubasa all related their experience battling their younger counterparts when suddenly the door to their Guild burst open revealing the kids from before. They all introduce themselves as a new guild called Kotsubasa whose goal is to become a guild more powerful than Kurotsubasa. As revenge for their humiliating defeats earlier, Kotsubasa angrily issues a Guild War to the older group. Shade, the Leader, openly declared an All-Out battle between the two Guilds, with the condition of the losing guild to disband and declare the other superior. At first, Kurotsubasa dismisses the group of kids until Shade began taunting them, although resulted in the group simply getting booted out the door. However, Kotsubasa proved to be persistent as they kept returning day after day, week after week, issuing the same challenge over and over again. Kurotsubasa, seeing the team's resilience, eventually accepted the challenge to see what kind of fight they can bring as group. During the battle, Kurotsubasa were surprised to find that the group had improved fighting skills and excellent teamwork as opposed to their initial meeting, with Shade revealing that they had been training themselves hard during the period of trying to convince the older guild. Kotsubasa's skills proved to be quite strong, nearly giving Kurotsubasa a run for their money. However, Kurotsubasa still proved to be superior over prowess and won the battle easily. Despaired, Kotsubasa shamefully apologized to Kurotsubasa and agreed to disband as promised in the condition but were stopped by the older group. The Kurotsubasa members all expressed at how impressed they were with Kotsubasa members and acknowledged their abilities. On behalf of the whole guild, Shadow told Kotsubasa how they can see much potential in the younger guild and declared that the guild should stay together and grow together. Overjoyed, the younger guild began to cry happily much to the bemusement of Kurotsubasa. Weapons/Items Scythe Blades: Shade can produce scythe blades from his body when he fights. Smoke Bombs: Shade makes use of smoke bombs frequently in battle to give himself an advantage. Explosive Tags: Used to set traps while fighting. Kunai: To be used for with his Shadow techniques. Chakra Blades: In addition to his scythe blades, Shade wields a pair of Chakra Blades when he fights. Air Treks: Shade is hardly ever seen without his Air Treks and makes use of these to give himself expertly in battle for extra speed and agility. Relationships Sora Shade trusts Sora as the Second Leader and is best friends with him. BB As the oldest in the team, Shade views BB as a big brother and is able to fight with him well enough to perform Soul Resonance. Cadet Cadet and Sora tend to get into trouble a lot together and are often in sync with each other. Angel Shade likes Angel as a friend although he appears to get jealous whe Angel makes goo-goo eyes at Shadow. Mira Shade considers Mira to be really cool but finds her scary sometimes. 'Shadow' Shade looks up to Shadow as the coolest hero ever and strives to be as great as him but Shadow's tries to encourage Shade to be his own and not some little rip-off. Fiction Powers Soul Eater (Weapons Blood) Shade possesses Maka Albarn's Weapons Blood making him a human scythe. He can produce scythe blades all over his body (Primarily his arms and legs) and can transform into a proper scythe. Naruto (Nara Clan Techniques) Shade is able to use the jutsu of the Nara Clan. Naruto (Byakugan and Jyuuken) Shade is also capable of using the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan along with it's fighting style Jyuuken. Original Power Gravity Manipulation Shade's gravity manipulation abilities allows to alter the weight of anything within a 1 km radius of himself. He can also use this ability offensively. Techniques/Magic Soul Resonance Shade is able to use Soul Resonance but only in his scythe form and being handled by Beat-Boy or Shadow. When wielded as a scythe, Shade is able to use Witch Hunt and Majin Hunt. Autonomous Weapon Shade displays impressive skills as an autonomous weapon but can be wielded as a proper scythe. 'Nara Clan Techniques': *Shadow Possession Jutsu *Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu *Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu *Shadow Possession Shuriken Jutsu *Shadow Pull Jutsu 'Hyuuga Clan Techniques' Aside from the Byakugan, Shade is able to utilize the fighting style of Jyuuken as well as the following techniques: *Palm Heel Strike *Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation *Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms 'Gravity' Zero-G: This technique removes any form of gravity within his range causing anyone and everyone around to float in the air. Gravity Impact: This technique is the reverse of Zero -G and is more directed at specific targets rather than a general area. Shade uses this technique to slow down or hold opponents. Gravity Palm: Shade uses a combination of a basic Jyuuken Palm thrust powered by gravity to push away opponents. This also allows Shade to propel himself faster on his ATs or when he using Zero-G. Gravity Push: Shade expels a gravitational push from his entire body which forces back people within his range. Gravity Rotation: A powered up version of Gravity Push, using the Eight Triagrams Palm Rotation, Shade will expel gravity instead of chakra. Using the centrifucal force of the rotation, this releases a stronger wave and expands Shade's limit radius significantly. Music Theme "Bakesou Yume Uta" by Diggy-MO (Soul Eater 3rd ending) Quotes "I am the Leader of Kotsubasa! Shade" "You're the coolest, Shadow!" "I'm the leader of Kotsubasa! The Guild that will surpass Kurotsubasa in the future!" "I'll beat you one day Shadow!" Gallery Trivia *Shade feels particularly close to Shadow due to having similar powers and also because he views Shadow as the big brother he never had. *Shade is painfully unaware of his obnoxious personality. Category:Kotsubasa Category:Male Category:Guild Leaders Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Demon Weapon